


That's My Girl

by midnight_comes



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_comes/pseuds/midnight_comes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Граф Доно Форратьер уже много лет счастлив в браке. Его скандальная операция по перемене пола – дело давнее, но однажды этот скелет с громким стуком выпадает из семейного шкафа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's My Girl

*

Учитель Кристаки уже сам был не рад тому, что, растащив подравшихся школьников, развел их по отдельным классным комнатам и дал каждому сложное дополнительное задание, пока за ними не явятся родители. За учеником Форвентой почти сразу явилась разъяренная мать, а вот ученице Форратьер не повезло. К комму в особняке Форратьеров подошел немолодой оруженосец и ответил, что милорд на заседании совета графов, а миледи уехала в округ по делам. Гражданская позиция графини Оливии была не менее активной, чем у ее мужа. Заседание Совета Графов — дело долгое, может и до позднего вечера затянуться. Учитель Кристаки хотел сжалиться над девочкой и отпустить ее домой — при условии, что оба спарринг-партнера попросят друг у друга извинений, но те уперлись намертво. Мальчишка заартачился и заявил, что прощения просить даже не подумает, потому что он мужчина. Девочка смерила его взглядом, в котором читалась бездна презрения, развернулась на каблуках и, не произнеся ни слова, гордо прошествовала назад в классную комнату. Что ж, пусть посидит. Не отпускать же одну с разбитым лицом и разорванным воротом.  
Что на них нашло? Им по двенадцать лет. Начался переходный возраст, которого страшатся все родители и учителя? Но должны же быть какие-то границы. Ладно, про Форвенту все знают, что он хулиган и зачинщик всех дерзких выходок, что он задирает мальчиков, которые не могут дать сдачи, но девочку?! И не просто ударить, а крепко избить? Он же разбил Форратьер лицо...  
Кристаки нахмурился. Перспектива объяснения с отцом девочки его не пугала, но не обещала и хорошего. Конечно, граф Доно не будет закатывать безобразный скандал, как попыталась сделать это мать Эрнеста Форвенты, но наверняка потребует объяснений, кто дал по физиономии его дочери и почему это произошло в школе. И будет иметь на это полное право. И не только потому, что это его дочь, а и потому, что он вместе с другими прогрессистами из совета графов поддержал реформу образования, проведенную императором Грегором, благодаря которой эта школа и открылась. Лучшая школа в Форбарр-Султане с новыми образовательными программами, составленными по межгалактическим стандартам. А еще — со смешанным обучением: девочки учатся вместе и наравне с мальчиками. Как на Земле и на Колонии Бета, а также на многих других передовых и развитых планетах. Консерваторы готовы были костьми лечь, чтобы реформа не прошла, но у них ничего не вышло. В программы учебных заведений вносились изменения, открылась экспериментальная школа с лучшими учителями, и форы из партии прогрессистов, подавая пример остальным, записали в нее своих сыновей и дочерей. Эксперимент принес достойные результаты, примеру высших форов последовали другие форы, а за ними потянулись и все остальные. Теперь смешанное обучение на Барраяре если не стало нормой, то, по крайней мере, никого не шокировало.  
Конечно, в школе бывало всякое, ученики и дразнили, и обижали друг друга, дети могут быть очень жестокими... но чтобы мальчик избил девочку — такого не было ещё никогда.  
Девочка не отличалась буйным нравом, но это была уже вторая ее драка за последние несколько месяцев. В первый раз она побила мальчишку, дразнившего ее друга Валентина Форбреттена по поводу цетагандийской крови. Изящный Валентин не мог отвязаться от одноклассника, который был явно сильнее, но его подружку это не остановило. Надавала обидчику оплеух и в отнюдь не изящных выражениях объяснила, почему тот не прав. Даром что с виду худенькая и безобидная, а оплеухи увесистые: как-никак, бабушка у нее в свое время была чемпионкой по дзюдо среди женщин и личным телохранителем самого императора. Обидчик не выдержал такого напора, но задираться перестал, и инцидент был исчерпан. Тогда учитель Кристаки, наказав парня дополнительными заданиями, сообщил графу Доно и графине Оливии о происшедшем с рекомендацией провести с дочерью воспитательную беседу. Провели вроде... а сегодня опять — нате вам. Директор Андерсон вызвал обоих к себе в кабинет для беседы. Форвента мычал что-то невразумительное, Форратьер же на вопрос, за что она поставила своему однокласснику огромный синяк под глазом, ответила коротко: «За дело». Больше она не сказала ничего, только теребила ремешок наручного хроно, хмурилась и злобно смотрела перед собой. Директор велел учителю Кристаки дать обоим провинившимся дополнительных заданий посложнее и связаться с их родителями.  
Через пару часов учитель заглянул к девочке. Та с задумчивым видом водила световым пером по планшету, рисуя что-то в графическом редакторе. Нижняя губа у нее распухла, а под носом запеклась кровь. Конечно, школьный медтехник остановил кровотечение сразу после драки, но, кажется, оно возобновилось. Она настолько увлеклась процессом, что не заметила, как Кристаки осторожно заглянул ей через плечо. На экране был начатый рисунок каменной химеры на фасаде какого-то здания.  
— Кто это? – спросил учитель.  
— Горгулья с фасада собора Нотр-Дам на Земле, — ответила девочка. — Я в межгалактической сети нашла изображение и захотела срисовать. Только начала. Вот…  
Девочка открыла файл с изображением. Каменная горгулья смотрела со стены на утренний город, подперев рогатую голову когтистой лапой. Вид у горгульи был не менее задумчивый, чем у самой юной художницы несколько минут назад.  
— Смотрите, какое лицо, учитель. Ну разве не чудесная? — темно-карие глаза девочки засияли.  
— А задание? — осведомился Кристаки. Морда горгульи показалась ему неприятной, но он дипломатично об этом промолчал.  
— Я всё сделала, учитель. Вот, смотрите.  
Кристаки просмотрел файл с решенной задачей. Хоть она была и не из легких, ученица нашла решение, и даже не одно.  
— Ты блестяще справилась, Делфин, — не удержался от похвалы Кристаки. — Это очень трудная задача, и второе решение не так очевидно, как первое.  
— Но оно же проще.  
— Верно, но додуматься до него может не каждый. А ты смогла. И хотя ставить отметку за задание, сделанное в наказание, против правил, я всё же поставлю тебе «отлично» за эту задачу, потому что не могу оставить такое старание без награды.  
Делфин искренне обрадовалась:  
— Спасибо!  
— Но всё же я настоятельно рекомендую тебе обдумать свое поведение, Делфин, — интонации учителя Кристаки снова стали строгими. — Драки в школе недопустимы, особенно для ученицы твоего статуса.  
— Понимаю, учитель, — девочка виновато опустила голову, непослушная темная челка упала на лоб. — Но он первый начал. Я не хотела его бить.  
— И всё же что он такого сделал?  
Делфин упрямо сжала губы и замотала головой, черные волосы разлетелись по плечам:  
— Не могу сказать.  
В этот момент дверь классной комнаты открылась, и вошел граф Доно.  
Учитель Кристаки вежливо поздоровался. Граф сдержанно ответил на приветствие.  
— Добрый вечер, сэр, — произнесла бесцветным голосом Делфин.  
— Делфин, я хочу немедленно услышать, что произошло и почему ты в таком виде, — сухо потребовал граф.  
Вид юной фор-леди был впечатляющим. Воротник строгой белоснежной блузки разорван и перепачкан кровью, двух пуговиц не хватает, юбка измята, прямые черные волосы длиной ниже плеч растрепаны, хотя ещё утром были тщательно уложены в красивую прическу, нижняя губа распухла, а под носом следы размазанной крови.  
— Я не хотела драться.  
— Делфин, сейчас не время для оправданий. Я хочу знать причину, по которой меня вызвали сюда. За десять минут до конца заседания Совета Графов мне позвонил твой брат и рассказал какие-то ужасы о том, что тебя серьезно избили, и не где-нибудь, а в школе. Директор Андерсон сказал мне, что ты отказываешься давать объяснения ему и учителю, на тебе порвана одежда и ты в крови. Ты не находишь, что я имею право знать?  
— Я подралась с Эрнестом Форвентой… сэр, — девочка смотрела в лицо отца без страха, но говорила тихо.  
— Делфин, это твоя вторая драка за несколько месяцев. В прошлый раз ты тоже побила одноклассника.  
— Он дразнил Валентина Гембреттеном и цетским ублюдком! — голос Делфин стал злым. — Его по-хорошему просили заткнуться, но он всё равно обзывался, вот и получил по башке.  
— Делфин Изабель Форратьер! Что за грязный язык? Такие выражения недостойны фор-леди.  
— А фор-лорда достойно — так обзываться? А лезть к тем, кто сдачи дать не может?  
— Делфин, не смей уходить от темы. После первого инцидента ты дала мне слово, что никогда больше так поступать не будешь. Я хочу знать, почему ты его нарушила. Кого ты защищала на этот раз?  
— Тебя!.. Эээ… Я хотела сказать, вас… сэр…  
Учитель и граф смотрели на девочку в недоумении.  
— Меня? — граф Доно не сумел скрыть удивление. — Делфин, ну как меня могут оскорбить слова глупого мальчишки? Тем более если я их вообще не слышал?  
Девочка смутилась.  
— Это оскорбило меня. И тебя. И вообще всех нас, всю нашу семью.  
— И что же такого сказал тебе Эрнест Форвента?  
Делфин снова покачала головой.  
— Я не могу сказать.  
— Но почему?  
— Стыдно повторять такую гадость.  
Девочка покраснела.  
— И всё же, Делфин, я настаиваю, чтобы ты рассказала, что такого тебе сказал Эрнест Форвента, за что ты его побила.  
— Это не я начала драку, честное слово! Я ответила ему, когда он… эээ… нет, я не могу такое повторить при учителе.  
— Хорошо, ты можешь сказать это мне. Как я понял, это касается непосредственно меня. А я потом решу, что с этим делать и кому об этом сказать или не сказать. Такой выход тебя устроит?  
Делфин молча кивнула.  
— Господин Кристаки, вы не могли бы оставить меня наедине с дочерью?  
Учитель дипломатично вышел.  
— Итак?  
Интонация отца не была сердитой, и Делфин это радовало.  
— Ну… когда уроки закончились, Форвента ко мне прицепился. Выхватил прямо из рук тетрадку со стихами, я их от руки пишу, ты же знаешь. Сколько, говорит, ты ещё дурацких стишков накропала для своего Гембреттена? Я ему говорю, отвали по-хорошему, пока я добрая, а ещё раз назовешь так Валентина, я тебе уши оторву и скажу, что так и было, и тетрадку отдай. Не отдал, гад. Говорю, не хочешь отдавать — не надо, всё равно все мои стихи есть у Валентина, а ты, Форвента, дурак набитый, и цепляешься к Валентину только потому, что сам ему в подметки не годишься. И тут он разозлился и начал орать, что я дура и сама ничего не стою. А ещё он сказал: «Твой папаша — не настоящий граф, а фальшивый. Все знают, что он раньше бабой был, а мужика из него только в клинике на Бете сделали».  
Сказав это, Делфин залилась краской.  
— И за это ты его побила? — спокойно спросил Доно.  
— Нет. Я ему словами ответила. Сказала: «Слетал бы ты, Форвента, тоже в ту бетанскую клинику, может, там и из тебя мужика сделают»… Сэр?.. Пап, ты чего?  
Граф Форратьер сложился от хохота пополам.  
— Сразу видно, моя девочка, — проговорил он и снова расхохотался.  
— А потом он меня ударил кулаком по лицу, ну мне и пришлось дать ему сдачи. Я помню, что обещала не драться, но я не обещала, что не буду защищаться, когда меня бьют.  
Доно обнял дочь и погладил по голове.  
— Я ни в чем тебя не виню, Делфин. Но всё же постарайся в будущем избегать драк. Ты себя в зеркало видела? Такая красавица — и с разбитым лицом.  
— Да, папа. Но если этот дурак ещё раз такое про тебя скажет, я буду его бить, пока не попросит прощения.  
Доно посмотрел дочери в глаза.  
— Ты так стыдишься меня, Делфин?  
— Нет! — горячо воскликнула девочка и расплакалась. — Я наоборот… очень тобой горжусь, — еле проговорила она сквозь слезы. – Ты же такой храбрый. Я бы вот не смогла из девочки стать мальчишкой. Даже если очень надо. А ты смог. И сейчас ты мой папа. У тебя есть мама, и я, и мои братья. Ну и что, что ты был девочкой, это же было сто лет назад.  
— Детка, я не настолько стар, — усмехнулся Доно, вытирая заплаканную мордашку дочери белым носовым платком.  
— Я не детка, мне уже двенадцать, — Делфин надулась.  
— Совсем леди, — усмехнулся граф. — Глядишь, скоро и замуж выдавать будем.  
— Не хочу я замуж. Мальчишки — такие дураки. Ну… разве что за Валентина можно. Он такие стихи пишет и так понимает! Нет, он точно не дурак. А ты всегда сможешь меня понять, раз сам был девочкой.  
— Идем домой, солнышко, — ласково сказал Доно. — Тебе ещё предстоит объяснить свои боевые ранения маме. А она точно не будет в восторге от твоего вида, а уж от вида твоей одежды особенно.  
— Прикроете мне спину, адмирал? — спросила Делфин, явно подражая героям сериалов, которые смотрела по головидению вместе с братьями, и наконец улыбнулась.  
— Настоящие адмиралы своих солдат в беде не бросают, — усмехнулся Доно и снова стал серьезным. — Подожди, я скажу пару слов твоему учителю и директору Андерсону, и мы поедем домой. Ты поступила правильно и сдержала обещание, которое мне давала. А вот с Форвентой надо разобраться, чем скорее, тем лучше. Его поведение недопустимо.  
— Хорошо. Я тебя в машине дождусь. А дома покажу тебе горгулью с фасада собора на Земле, которую нарисовала. У неё такое лицо! Совсем не похоже на тех, что на здании старой СБ!  
Доно кивнул и отправился в кабинет директора.  
Да, глупые стереотипы барраярцев искоренить не так просто, это дело не одного года и даже не одного десятилетия. Но он сделал всё возможное, чтобы его дети были свободны от этих стереотипов, честно рассказав им о том, как стал Доно Форратьером. И не жалел об этом ни минуты. А теперь — тем более.


End file.
